


Baby!Raphael's New Life

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby!Izzy, Baby!Raphael, Cussing, Daddy!Alec, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little!Simon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Papa!Magnus, bottles, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Magnus introduced his pseudo son to ageplay and it became a huge part of their lives. What will happen when Alec joins in?





	1. Chapter 1

{1954}

"I don't know Magnus... I mean... I know I'm starting a new life but is this really necessary?" "Now Raphael, this is simply something to help you with your stress and anxiety with starting over and having to change everything in your life. It is not necessary but I recommend it, young vampire." Magnus looks at the young boy, who is nervously looking at his hands. Raphael Santiago had become a vampire the year before and is still only a teenager. He's scared to death of what he's become and the moment he found Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, he thought things would only get worse. 

Magnus took the terrified vampire under his care and became a pseudo father to him. The warlock has noticed how incredibly anxious the young teenager has been and remembered something that an old friend of his would do because of his PTSD.

"Ageplay is considered very beneficial, Raphael. I am not forcing you to do this because I believe strongly in consent, but I believe it could be good for you." Raphael looks at him. "Is it... you know..." If he could blush, Raphael would resemble a tomato. Magnus gives a light chuckle. "Completely non-sexual. I would not take advantage of you like that." Raphael nods and looks at Magnus.

"I'm willing to try it..." Magnus smiles and nods. He uses his magic to summon a small object. "What is that?" "It was invented about fifty years ago, give or take, by a man named Christian Meinecke to soothe a child's cries instead of an infant using their hand or another object. Known more commonly as a pacifier." Raphael examined the small object in his hand, feeling the difference between the hard, plastic shield and the flexible rubber teat. "Won't my fangs tear through this?" "It has been reinforced using my magic to be strong enough to not be destroyed by your fangs. Try it." Raphael nods and places it in his mouth, giving a few tests sucks. He nods in satisfaction.

"Is vewy comfoable." Magnus smiles at how it makes his words slur, understanding him regardless. He ruffles the boy's hair and goes to grab a baby bottle (1864) and fill it with blood for him, planning on letting him hold it this time. 

{PRESENT DAY}

Raphael is lying down on the floor of 'his' room in Magnus's loft. He's been mega stressed lately and desperately needed to age down. Magnus walks in with a bottle of blood and smiles at the babbling Little on the floor.

"And how is my darling boy?" "Papá!" Raphael smiles behind his pacifier and makes a grabbing motion towards Magnus with both hands. The warlock smiles and sits beside him, placing the vampire's head in his lap. He takes out the pacifier, getting a whine in response, and places the teat of the bottle into his mouth. Magnus feels a shift in his wards, Alec is on his way up. He sighs, Alec is moving in with him and he's not sure how the young shadowhunter will react to what Magnus and Raphael do on occasion. Raphael can feel Magnus tense slightly and gets into his between space. He gets the bottle out of his mouth

"¿Qué pasó?" "Alexander is here... He's moving in with me." Raphael groans. "Magnus I need this right now." Magnus grins at the childish whine. "And we are not stopping. I shall leave a note for him that I am extremely busy and lock the door, he will not interrupt." "But what about when we need to do this again?" "We can figure something out." Both men were too focused on talking that they didn't hear the door open, or notice Alec watching them. Raphael sees Alec in his peripherals and freezes, causing Magnus to lock eyes with him.

"Umm... Am i interrupting something Mags? I'll just... Yeah..." Alec leaves the loft completely, not wanting to make things worse. Only one word was able to leave both downworlders' lips.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out and watches Raph

Raphael starts to panic a bit, which stresses out Magnus. The warlock's phone goes off, causing Raphael to flinch.

Alexander<3: I don't know what I saw, but just text me if/when you're ready to talk because if I'm living with you, I think I need to know.

Magnus sighs and shows Raphael the message, causing him to actually fully age down in fear. He starts to cry into Magnus's chest, producing heart wrenching wails. The caregiver quickly puts his phone to the side and rubs Raphael's back soothingly, attempting to get him to relax. He stands with the Little in his arms and walks around the room a bit while bouncing him lightly.

"Shh... Everything will be alright no need to be so upset. It's alright papá is here for you I won't let anything happen. Calm down it's okay." Raphael manages to quiet down and Magnus lets out a sigh of relief. The Little lets out a few small hiccups before looking at Magnus. "Tell him come back." "Excuse me?" Magnus raises an eyebrow in confusion. Raphael points to Magnus's discarded phone and the older male pieces it together. "You want me to invite Alexander back over so we can talk to him?" The boy nods and cuddles back into Magnus. He sighs and sends Alec a quick text.

Alec is just walking around New York, trying to think of what it was that he saw. He was more confused that anything, never seeing an adult act like a baby before. His phone goes off and it startles him, making him glad that his glamour rune is on or else he would've been laughed at by many mundanes.

Mags<3: Go ahead and come back now, darling. Raphael said he's alright with talking to you about this, but please be patient when we explain. He's not in the most stable emotional state he's very sensitive.

Alec immediately walks back to the loft, glad to get away from all the mundanes surrounding him. 'Just walking around like ants go do something with your lives.' was the main thought that went through his head. When he reaches the loft, he hesitates before knocking on the door. He knows that he's allowed to walk in whenever he wants, but he's afraid of making things worse. As he raises his closed fist to knock, Magnus opens the door and smiles. Alec notices that he has Raphael clinging to his side and walks in quickly before anyone else sees. 

Raphael hides his face from Alec in a shy way and Alec thinks it looks actually kind of cute. He smiles at the Little, still extremely confused, but he can't help smiling at someone acting so cute. Magnus gestures for him to sit down and he sits beside him, Raphael in his lap. The vampire turns his face so Alec can see the pacifier in his mouth and Alec has to chew slightly on his inner cheek so he doesn't mention out loud how cute he is. Magnus can see this and feels a bit of a weight lift off of his shoulders. Raphael unexpectedly reaches out a hand and pokes Alec's nose, causing Alec to make a hilarious face in response out of confusion and since he didn't think that would happen. Raphael laughs and the other two cannot help but laugh as well.

"Mags he's adorable. I may not understand what this all is but he's so cute." "It is called ageplay, Alexander. We started it around the time I found him in the year 1954 to help him with his stress and anxiety and it became a major thing in our lives. We do this quite often and, though I am ecstatic that you are moving in with me, I will not change that to accommodate you." "I wouldn't ask you to. If it helps him and no one is getting hurt, I don't see the harm. Plus like I said it is pretty cute. If there's any way I can help, and clear it with Raphael first, let me know. I feel like I want be a part of this and I don't know why. If he's willing to let me help, I'll do my best." Magnus smiles and kisses Alec gently. "That is the best answer I could have heard."

Magnus's phone goes off and he groans. "There's my timer. Could you keep an eye on him for a bit? I need to finish something. I will open the door to his room for when he's here and just stay with him. I already gave him a bottle you just need to watch him and possibly play with him." Alec nods and Magnus opens the door to the room. He hands the shadowhunter Raphael and smiles at how Alec cradles him close against his chest. Alec walks over to the room with Raphael clinging to him like a koala in a blue onesie and Magnus goes to work.

Alec places Raphael on the floor and sits beside him. "So, what sounds good to you?" Raphael crawls over to his bucket of blocks and drags it back to Alec, dumping it out in front of them. "Alright." Alec smiles at him and tries not to move when the Little leans on him, not wanting to disturb him as he builds his tower. After the tower falls four times in a row and Raphael starts to get frustrated, Alec builds a better base for him and helps guide the blocks to keep things stable. 

After about an hour, Raphael lets out a large yawn. Alec smiles. "I think you need a nap, buddy." The vampire shakes his head and pouts. Alec nods and grabs a blanket off of the dresser, wrapping him in it. Raphael clings to Alec's shirt. "Stay pwease..." "Of course I'll stay." Magnus keeps a couch in the corner of the room for in case Raphael wants to nap with him. Alec lifts Raphael in his arms and lies down on the couch, keeping Raphael on his chest. The Little is asleep in seconds and Alec smiles.

Magnus hears his phone go off and smiles. He gets a picture of a sleeping Raphael on Alec's chest and a caption with it.

Alexander<3: I think he likes me. I'll stay with him during his nap so just focus on being the badass warlock you are. I love you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Big Raphael's reaction and will most likely involve a lot of awkwardness


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Raph and some fluffy cuteness

Raphael wakes up a couple hours later to someone stroking his hair and noticing that he's on top of someone. He's fully in his big space and decides to just relax into the touch, thinking that it's Magnus and lets out a large sigh. Alec chuckles softly and Raphael looks up, locking eyes with him.

"Hey buddy. Have a nice nap?" Raphael's eyes widen and Alec raises an eyebrow. "You... adult now? Or however you say it." Raphael nods, mortified that he cuddled the shadowhunter. Alec adjusts him and sits up, making Raphael straddle him slightly. "Magnus got busy and asked me to watch you. We played with your blocks then you took a two hour nap. I gotta say, being your personal bed and cuddle-thing wasn't so bad." 

Raphael groans. "Never speak of this again!" "Oh? But what about when Magnus asks about how you were?" Alec is teasing slightly, Raphael notices and laughs a bit. "You're mean." "Eh. I try. So, want me to leave you be so you can dress like a big boy?" Raphael rolls his eyes and tries to look childish. "Cawwy me Awec!" Both men start laughing. Alec stands up, causing Raphael to cling to him. "Why are you so tall?!" Alec only laughs and walks to the living room with Raphael squishing his cheeks together. 

"Put me down Lightwood!" Raphael tries to sound intimidating, but is laughing a bit so it's hard to take him seriously. Alec laughs and shakes his head, making Raphael let go of his cheeks. Magnus watches them both and smiles at the interaction. "Well would you look at that~" Alec and Raphael look at Magnus and immediately go stiff, Alec putting the vampire on the floor. The shadowhunter rubs the back of his neck nervously and Raphael hides his face in his hands. Magnus chuckles and gestures for them both to have a seat.

Alec sits beside Magnus and Raphael sits on his other side. "So, did he behave for you?" Raphael groans and Alec grins. "Yeah he was great." "Please not while I'm in the room." Magnus chuckles. "Would you be willing to let Alexander help out, Rapha?" "Up to him." Raphael wants Alec to be a part of this, if he's honest, but he won't admit it openly. Alec nods. "I'd be glad to. So I'm assuming I'll be 'Awec' throughout this?" Raphael hisses at Alec before all three laugh. "Unless I say otherwise yeah. If I say something else in headspace, you're 'Awec' to me." He made his voice sound purposely childish when he said the title.

"Well then it's settled. Alexander, are you fully moved in?" "I still have a few things at the Institute that I'm gonna go pick up, but I'm mostly moved in." Magnus nods and kisses him gently. Raphael gags playfully at them. Magnus then turns and kisses Raphael's cheek. "Is my boy feeling left out?" "No go 'way!" Raphael slipped back into headspace. He gets up and starts to run, Magnus and Alec chasing after him. Alec catches him and blows a raspberry on his cheek, making him giggle loudly.

Alec leaves to go get the rest of his belongings from the Institute and Magnus sits down with Raphael in his Little room. The vampire starts to play with one of those wooden puzzles with farm animals on it and gets completely lost in his own head. Magnus takes a picture and sends it to Alec, who sends a heart in response. Magnus smiles, glad that Alec was so excepting of them doing this.

"We should get you to call Alexander daddy. I think he would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mega cuteness and a glimpse of what the next chapter will be.

Alec grabs the rest of his belongings and goes to leave the Institute. Izzy sees him and walks up to greet him, noticing the duffel bag of his belongings in his shoulder. She smiles.

"Finally moving in with Magnus?" "Yep. Once I get this stuff back to the loft, I'm fully moved in." Izzy claps. "I'm so happy for you! I'm glad that you found someone who loves you as much as Magnus does." "And I love him." Alec smiles at the thought of the man he loves and looks down a bit. Izzy hugs him. "Well don't let me keep you from your lover. See ya around!" Izzy walks away, waving at him. Alec waves back and heads back to the loft.

Magnus sits on the couch with Raphael, adorably wrapped in a fluffy onesie that looks like a puppy with a hood that has ears, and watches a cartoon movie with him. Raphael sucks on his pacifier contently and cuddles Magnus a little. The warlock kisses the boy's forehead and holds him to his chest. Raphael buries his face into Magnus and lets out a sigh of happiness. Magnus smiles and rubs little circles in his back.

"Papá?" "Yes, mijo?" "Whewe Awec?" "He is on his way back home now. I think he will love your adorable onesie." Raphael smiles and nods. The front door opens and both downworlders turn their heads towards the sound. Heavy footsteps approach them as Alec walks into the living room. He puts his bag down and smiles at the fluffy teddy bear that is Raphael. The Little gets up and walks up to Alec, arms raised above his head. Alec grins and lifts him into his arms. 

"Well hey there my little cutie bear." Raphael giggles and wraps his arms around Alec's neck. The shadowhunter smiles and walks over to Magnus. "Hey babe." He gives him a sweet peck on the lips, bouncing Raphael slightly. Magnus smiles. "Hello darling." "Watching a movie?" "Yes. Come sit and finish with us. I'm sure that a certain fanged one would love that." Raphael nods and buries his face into Alec's neck. Alec sits down beside Magnus and lets Raphael get comfortable on his lap. Magnus gets up and starts walking to the kitchen, causing the two he was sitting with to look at him.

"Raphael has a schedule. He needs a bottle at about this time. I'll only be right over here." Alec nods and bounces Raphael slightly in his lap. "How's my little man doing? Papá will be right back but until then, gotta bear with me." Raphael pokes Alec's nose and nods. "Kay daddy." Alec freezes at what Raphael calls him, but smiles widely. "What did you call me?" "Daddy!" Alec kisses Raphael's head and tickles him a bit. "You're such a sweet boy." Raphael bursts into a fit of giggles. Magnus walks back into the room and smiles at what he sees. He sits beside Alec and freezes when he hears Raphael's voice between giggles.

"No mowe tickle daddy!" "Alright I'll stop." Alec pulls him back into a comfortable position for the little. He looks over and sees Magnus beside him with the bottle of blood. "Oh hey Mags. That for him?" Magnus gives a slight nod and hands it to Alec, who holds it in place for Raphael. Magnus looks at Alec in shock. "Alexander... Did he...?" "Call me daddy? Yeah he did. Jealous?" Magnus shakes his head. "I just was not expecting that so soon. It is quite adorable." Alec nods in agreement. Raphael drinks from the bottle, giving occasional noises of satisfaction. 

The two adults and the Little are too preoccupied to notice that the front door opened and a certain daylighter and shadowhunter walked in. They walk into the living room and see the three on the couch. Alec suddenly feels a strong sense of confusion and turns to see Jace and Simon staring at them. Magnus turns to see the two and his eyes grow in shock. Once Raphael notices, he freezes in mortification and fear as he tries not to cry. Simon's voice increases the tension within seconds.

"What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Daddy Alec! I feel like he will do great in this roll. As for the Jimon interruption, we'll see where this goes next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to move things along

Raphael starts to cry silently and Alec leaves the room with him, not wanting to yell and also to calm down the crying Little. Magnus looks furious and gestures for them both to sit. They both comply and Jace looks at Magnus.

"Is Raphael a Little?" "HOW COULD EITHER OF YOU JUST BARGE INTO MY HOME AND- Wait what did you say?" Magnus looks at them both in shock. Simon rubs the back of his neck. "Magnus I'm a Little... We know what it is..." The warlock's eyes widen and he sighs. "I am going to check on Raphael. You both remain here and prepare to apologize to my baby." Magnus leaves the room and walks to Raphael's Little room, where Alec is holding the crying boy in his lap.

"Shhh it's alright. Daddy's got you everything will be alright." Alec continues to rub comforting circles in the boy's back as Magnus kneels beside them. Raphael has calmed down but he still needs the comfort, even if it's not for long. Magnus runs a hand through the vampire's hair and smiles as he feels him relax into the touch. "Looks like someone has relaxed. So apparently Sherman is a Little as well." Alec raises an eyebrow. "Simon's a Little? Maybe we should try having them meet again knowing this information." "I agree. You should speak to the Herondale and ask him to see if we can get Soloman to age down." Alec chuckles slightly. "You're not even trying are you?" Magnus smiles and shakes his head. Alec hands over Raphael, much to the dismay of the Latino. Magnus wraps his arms around him and kisses his head. "Your daddy will be back. For now, Papá will be right here with you." Magnus tries to sound very inviting. "Kay..." Raphael pouts, he was very comfortable before. They both watch Alec leave the room.

Alec approaches Jace and Simon and raises an eyebrow. "So you're a Little?" Simon nods. "I'm sorry for upsetting Raph I didn't mean to... I was just shocked that he did it too..." Alec nods and looks at Jace. "Mags wants to arrange for both vampires in their Little headspaces to spend time together. Would you two be open to that?" Jace and Simon nod. "Good. He thinks the sooner the better." "I could probably age down now..." Alec nods and walks back to Raphael's room, letting Simon do what he needs.

Simon reaches his little space fairly quickly and smiles up at Jace. "Daddy!" Jace grins. "Hey buddy. Real quick, how old are you right now?" "Uh... this many!" Simon holds up three fingers and Jace nods. "Alright awesome! Okay you need to be gentle now. You're gonna meet a baby right now and noise might scare him." Simon nods and Jace texts Alec to bring Raphael in, praying that things will all go well.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec walks in with Raphael on his hip. The Little is still in his teddy bear onesie as he hides his face in Alec's neck. Magnus is rubbing his back as they walk in. Jace is on the floor beside Simon, who is distracted by his plush toy that Jace brought. Alec sits on the floor with Raphael in his lap and Magnus sits beside them. Simon looks at Raphael and crawls closer to him. The younger Little looks at him in confusion and slight fear.

"Hi! Daddy say I have be careful around you cause you a baby! Cmon less play!" Raphael crawls a bit closer to him and grabs his blocks, stacking them like Alec showed him. Simon grabs some blocks too and stacks towers, knocking them down after. "Now you!" "I no wanna..." Raphael stacks another tower, keeping his first one standing upright. Simon looks at him, a little bit confused. He pushes Raphael's first tower down, upsetting him. Raphael gets upset and takes two of Simon's blocks, making the older of the two Littles take action by pushing Raphael hard. Raphael hits his head on the floor very hard and he starts crying, more out of shock and because he was startled by it than hin getting hurt by it.

While the boys are playing, the three caregivers sit on the couch. Jace talks to the couple beside him, not paying full attention to the Littles nearby. "Simon found this on the internet and we tried it out. He usually falls into a toddler headspace, between two and four." Magnus nods. "Raphael has always been in an infant state when he she's down. I introduced him to this decades ago, Alexander had just joined today." Alec nods. He hears a loud thud and then quiet crying. He rushes over to the Littles first, Magnus and Jace heading over at a normal speed. Alec cups the back of Raphael's head gently.

"Can you tell daddy what happened?" "S-si push me!" He cries a bit louder and hides his face in Alec's chest. Simon crosses his arms and pouts. "No! He just a baby! He lie!" "No! I no lie daddy I pwomiss!" Alec rubs Raphael's back. "It's okay sweetie daddy knows you're telling the truth. Simon why did you push him?" "He took bwocks away!" Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Mijo is that true?" "He knockded my towew down fiwst papá... I tookded two bwocks aftew..." Magnus nods and looks at Jace. "So both boys are in the wrong it seems, though Simon more than Raphael. Do you agree?" "Completely. I honestly believe that Raphael isn't even at fault in this scenario. Simon apologize to Raphael." "No! He juss a dumb baby!" "Nu uh! I no dumb!" "Simon Lewis!" Simon turns to see Jace looking at him in disappointment. He looks down. "Is he fault." Jace shakes his head. "I'm gonna take him home. A certain Little boy needs a time out." Alec nods and continues to comfort Raphael. Magnus creates a portal as Jace lifts the Little in his arms, prepared for a tantrum.

Once they leave, Raphael starts to calm down. Alec holds him close, helping him calm down fast. Magnus smiles at how natural Alec seems with Raphael. Alec kisses the boy's head and tickles him a bit, all tears vanishing instantly.

Jace put Simon in a ten minute time out, which felt like a year for the toddler. Afterwards, Simon ages up. "Man I was a dick." "Yep. But Raph will forgive you. Now you just need to apologize next time." Simon nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus sees Raphael cuddling Alec, both watching a movie in the living room. Jace and Simon left about three hours earlier and Raphael is still in headspace. The warlock is concerned and Alec can sense it. He turns to see his boyfriend fidgeting.

“Mags, you okay?” “Raphael has never remained little for this long... It worries me...” Alec nods and looks at the cuddly vampire in his arms. Magnus runs magic over the boy’s body and sighs. “I almost feel like I should diaper him at this point, but his excretory system has not worked in over half a century.” Alec chuckles softly. “I shouldn’t laugh at your concern but that was kinda funny.” Magnus smiles. “I guess so.”

Both men start to hear small whines and look at Raphael, who is looking at Alec with sad puppy eyes. Alec strokes his hair. “What’s wrong? Can you tell daddy?” He just whines again and hugs Alec, who looks at Magnus. “Is this normal?” Magnus shakes his head. “He has never done this before.” Alec offers him a pacifier and Raphael sucks on it once, upon noticing that nothing comes out, he spits it out and whines. Magnus snaps up a bottle of blood. 

“His last one was interrupted by Solomon and Chase.” Alec nods and offers it to Raphael. The Little takes the teat in his mouth and drinks greedily. “We just had a hungry baby, huh?” Raphael just drinks his bottle and looks up at his daddy and papa with such a young look in his eyes that Magnus is concerned. He runs a hand through Raphael’s hair and the boy reaches for Magnus.

Once Raphael finishes and gives a small burp, which is also new, he looks at Magnus. “Pa?” He makes a grabbing motion for him and Alec hands him over. Magnus holds him close. “You alright, mijo?” Raphael doesn’t seem like he understands the question as he chews on his fingers and looks at Magnus with a blank stare. The warlock is internally freaking out, Raphael has never been this deep in headspace before. He doesn’t even think that the vampire is older than one year old at that moment. Alec sees the concern on his boyfriend’s face.

“We’ll figure this out. What’s happened since he was little the first time this morning?” Magnus considers possibilities for a moment before realization hits. “Samuel! He showed violence in a way towards Rapha. He felt attacked when he should have felt safe so he regressed further.” Alec nods and kisses where Raphael hit his head on the floor. Magnus snaps a diaper onto Raphael and Alec looks confused.

“His fangs look smaller to me and he is not as pale so if other functions regress or other things happen, I wish to be prepared.” Alec nods and puts a pacifier in Raphael’s mouth as he nods. He buries his face into Magnus’s neck and looks very tired. “I think he needs another nap.” “Already? He just took a two hour one with you not too long ago.” “Mags, babies sleep a lot. If he regressed further, he probably will too. Let’s put him down again and see if there’s a way to fix this.” Magnus nods and walks to Raphael’s nursery room. He puts him down in the crib and Raphael starts to cry. Magnus picks him up immediately, silencing his cries within seconds. Alec looks at Magnus and thinks of something.

“You and I are both pretty tired, right? Why don’t we take him into our bed and nap with him? Who knows how long it will be before he’s aged back up, might as well get on his schedule right?” Magnus nods in agreement and walks with Alec to their bedroom, both man lying down with Raphael between them. He falls asleep instantly and both caregivers sigh in relief.

Two hours later, Alec is woken up by someone poking his face. He opens his eyes and sees Raphael staring at him. “Da!” He smiles at the little boy and hugs him to his chest. Raphael cuddles into Alec and lets out a few soft giggles. Magnus wakes up a few minutes later to a giggly vampire playing peekaboo quietly with his shadowhunter daddy. Magnus smiles and kisses Alec before playing with Raphael’s hair. The Little laughs a bit and pokes Magnus’s nose, earning a loud and exaggerated sniff from the warlock. Raphael bursts into a loud laughing fit, causing both caregivers to laugh uncontrollably.

“You know? I could honestly get used to this.” “To what?” “Like if I takes a long time for him to age up, I’ll continue to fill the daddy roll as long as he needs it.” Magnus smiles at what Alec said and kisses his cheek. “Great to hear.”

Magnus can sense someone entering the loft, but they get in so fast that he has no time to hide Raphael or warn Alec. Their bedroom door opens and Izzy looks at them, not saying anything. She’s been trying to contact Alec to see if they can hang out and got worried when he didn’t answer his phone. She just stares at them, seeing Alec holding Raphael close to his chest as the vampire sucks on his pacifier and makes tiny sounds. Alec is about to ask Izzy why she’s there but something else catches his attention.

“Iz? Are you crying?”


	8. Chapter 8

Alec hands Raphael to Magnus and gets out of bed, rushing to see if his sister is okay. “Izzy? Hey what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is everyone else okay?” She shakes her head and tackles him into a hug, crying into his chest. “My bwover...” Alec freezes. He lifts her into his arms and takes her to the living room, letting her sit in his lap. 

“How old are you, sweetie?” He’s using the gentlest voice he can, like when he talks to Raphael. She holds up her index finger only, her middle finger moving to show that she’s between 1 and 2 years. Alec pushes her hair out of her face and just smiles at her, not wanting to scare her when she’s upset and vulnerable.

“You’re just a little girl, huh?” She smiles a bit. “Did seeing me take care of another baby make you upset?” She nods and hugs Alec. “My Awec...” He can hear the tears in her voice. Alec rubs her back and holds her close. He feels her raise the slightest bit off of his thigh and sees the change in her underwear. He turns to see Magnus watching them, Raphael on his hip. 

“Thought it would be a smart idea.” Alec nods. “Thanks.” Izzy looks at Alec and pokes his cheek. He puffs it out, making her laugh. “How long have you been little? Can you answer that for me?” “Long time... Ol’ daddy no love me... I be little ‘lone...” “Was your old daddy Meliorn?” She nods sadly. Alec holds her closer. “I’m sorry that you had to take care of yourself alone.” Izzy just cuddles into Alec. The older Lightwood starts to braid his sister’s hair, impressing Magnus by how well he does it. She smiles at the little ribbon that Alec tied the end into. “Tank you!” Alec kisses her head and keeps her close to him. Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I am willing to take her in if you are.” “Mags I can’t just leave her... She’s my little sister and I didn’t know that she was doing this on her own since her and Meliorn broke up... I really want to.” Magnus nods and Raphael pats Izzy’s head gently, trying to be a comfort. Izzy giggles and holds Raphael’s hand. He giggles and Alec smiles at the fact that they seem like they will get along. Alec makes Izzy look at him.

“Would you like Magnus and I to take care of you? I would love to do this and Magnus said yes too.” Izzy nods and cuddles into Alec, letting go of Raphael’s hand. Magnus smiles and places Raphael on the floor, snapping up a blanket and some toys so that he’s occupied while they get Izzy settled in. Raphael is content with this as Magnus gets a onesie that looks like a kitten to put on Izzy. Alec changes her in it and takes her makeup off, not wanting it to smudge onto things. Alec keeps her in his lap as Magnus grabs a bottle. 

“It has a milk based meal replacement in it, figured that would be calming for her.” Magnus hands the bottle to Alec and he gets Izzy to latch onto it very easily. She rests her head on her brother’s chest and drinks it slowly. Raphael watches and lets his papa hold him. Magnus can see that he’s closer to normal headspace now and kisses his head. Raphael smiles and just watches Izzy get fed.

“Cutie.” “Yes she is a cutie. Are you alright with this, Raph?” The Little nods and keeps watching Izzy drink. Once she finishes, Alec makes sure she burps before she gets comfortable again in Alec’s lap. The older shadowhunter sat on the floor with his sister and makes sure she can reach toys perfectly fine.

After about an hour of them playing, Izzy starts to whine a bit. Alec looks at her with concern. “Something wrong, kitten?” Izzy just whines again, she’s not very verbal when she’s Little they’ve noticed. Raphael crawls over to her and holds his hand out to her, offering comfort. She crawls out of Alec’s lap and closer to Raphael. Izzy crawls over to Raphael and sits beside him. As soon as her padded butt touches the floor, Raphael smells it. He looks at Izzy and wrinkles his nose.

“Papa, Daddy. Izzy stinky.” The Little shadowhunter sticks her tongue out at Raphael as Magnus snaps off her onesie, putting her into one of Alec’s T-shirts instead since she isn’t wearing a bra and wouldn’t be comfortable with her breasts hanging out. Alec pulls back the waistband of her diaper and sure enough, it’s very full. Given that she sat down on it, her mess has spread and strengthened the smell. Magnus wafts it away and Alec chuckles softly.

“Well at least that should put an end to her stomach issues the past two days. This better show her to just give up cooking.” Magnus laughs a bit and snaps up what Alec will need to change her. “Darling it is admirable how that foul odor does nothing to you.” “I’ve been around worse, it doesn’t bother me.” He tickles Izzy’s belly as he lies her down on the mat Magnus put down, making her laugh. Magnus picks up Raphael and takes him to the other side of the room.

“I want to spare both of our noses.” Alec laughs and opens the tapes of Izzy’s diaper. He rubs his nose against Izzy’s, making her laugh and distracting her as he starts to wipe her clean. Once he cleans, powders, and tapes her into a clean diaper, he kisses her forehead and pulls her into a hug.

“See? That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Izzy shakes her head and giggles as Alec gives her tiny kisses on her face. Magnus smiles, snapping away the dirty diaper and sitting beside his boyfriend with both Littles in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Little!Izzy would be cute


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy and Raphael were tucked into bed about an hour before So Magnus and Alec continue to just cuddle each other. Given that both were in headspace when they fell asleep, both Littles were placed in individual cribs, warm onesies, and pacifiers, the only difference is that Izzy is in a clean diaper, her stomach still not super happy. Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek as they relax in bed.

“Day One has been way more exciting than expected. Izzy being little is nice and Raph is back in normal young headspace so I’m sure that you feel less stressed.” Magnus nods and kisses Alec’s deflect rune. The Shadowhunter smiles and both men fall asleep, exhausted from the completed day.

Izzy wakes up and rubs her eyes, not even opening them to see where she is. She shifts and feels that she’s in very soft clothes and there’s a slight rustling sound, along with a weird feeling against her butt. She sits up, making the weird feeling worse. She looks around and she’s in a dark room, sitting in a cage-like structure. She feels around for a possible weapon but all she finds is stuffed toys, soft blankets, and a pacifier. Realization hits Izzy hard and she’s mortified, her little side was discovered. She hears shifting close to her and a groan.

“W-who’s there?!” “Calm down, Isabelle.” “Raphael?” “You don’t remember anything, do you?” “N-no...” Her voice sounds so small. Raphael climbs out of his crib and drops the side of hers, climbing in beside her. She backs up a bit, nervous. Raphael shakes his head and opens his arms. Izzy settles into his arms and hides her face in his chest.

“What happened?” “If I remember correctly, you came over and got upset with me being little and cuddling with Alec, dropped into headspace, got comforted by Alec, told us that Meliorn was your previous daddy, agreed to Magnus and Alec being your new caregivers, and played as a little. Oh by the way, you filled the hell out of a diaper and grossed out Magnus with how it smelled like a corpse came out of your ass.” Izzy was fine until she heard that last bit. “WHAT?! By the angel no!” She hides her face more and then realizes what that gross feeling is. 

“R-Raphael...?” “Hmm?” “C-Can you get my brother...?” Raphael nods, placing a comforting kiss onto her head. Izzy looks at him in confusion. “What can I say? You look adorable and need the comfort. I’ll go get Alec.” Izzy nods and Raphael heads to the master bedroom. He knocks on the door. “You better look decent, coming in.” Raphael opens the door and Alec looks at him, Magnus turning away. “Hmm?” “Isabelle is awake and very upset about a certain situation that she said she only wants your help with.” Alec gets out of bed and raises an eyebrow, following Raphael to the nursery. He points to Alec’s butt and the Lightwood nods in understanding. 

Raphael opens the nursery door to Izzy under a blanket in her crib. Alec walks over and sits beside her, causing her to peak her head out. “Want help?” “P-please...?” Alec smiles and turns on a light, placing her on a mat on the floor. “Raph can you get Mags? Now that Izzy is big we should all talk.” Raphael nods and Alec unsnaps Izzy’s onesie. She blushes and hides her face.

“Sorry...” “Doesn’t bother me. If I’m honest, yesterday’s was worse.” She groans and lets her brother clean her up, placing clean panties and a clean diaper beside her. “I’ll let you choose.” She points to the diaper. “My tummy still feels upset.” Alec nods and tapes her into it. He looks at her and smiles. “Did you notice that you said tummy?” “Did I? Whatever it only adds to my cuteness.” Alec nods and helps her stand. Izzy raises her arms above her head and bats her eyes, making Alec laugh. He lifts her into his arms and decides to wrap her in a fluffy blanket, offering her a pacifier. She shrugs and takes it, cuddling into her big brother.

Alec walks into the living room to see Magnus and Raphael talking on the couch. Magnus sees Izzy and looks confused. The Lightwood girl takes the pacifier out. “I chose to be carried and all this, I just love Alec spoiling me no matter what headspace.” Magnus and Raphael both nod as Alec sits down, Izzy still on his lap. Magnus looks at Izzy.

“About yesterday, would you be willing to continue that?” “I would love to keep it going, if you guys don’t mind it.” “I’d love it, obviously. Mags? Raph?” Both nod and Izzy smiles. “Awesome. Then I can bring extra cuteness into this loft because let’s face it I am very adorable especially like this.” Raphael smiles and nods, he can’t help but agree. Alec starts to braid her hair and she just lets him, loving the attention. Magnus looks at her.

“So headspace?” “Generally a year old or a bit older, not yet two though. I have been younger than one before and apparently I get super clingy and cuddly.” “Similar to Raphael for the most part.” “Two babies, I like this. So Raph calls me daddy and Mags papa when he’s in headspace, would you be comfortable with that?” Izzy thinks for a minute as Alec ties the end. “I think so. Not right away but I think I will.” Alec nods and hugs her. “Would it be alright if I moved in? I tend to age down at random times.” Magnus nods. “I can prepare a room for you immediately. Raphael has been having similar thoughts.” Izzy nods. She has part of her finger in her mouth, feeling like aging down since she feels safe enough to. Raphael can see it too, but doesn’t feel the need to just yet. He looks at Izzy.

“Go ahead and age down, I hate fighting my headspace so I’m sure that you feel the same.” Izzy nods and takes the pacifier from Alec, placing it in her mouth. She starts to poke Alec’s face, getting into headspace fairly easily. Alec smiles and bounces Izzy on his lap gently. Magnus heads for the kitchen.

“How about a bottle for her so that we can eat breakfast?” Alec nods and takes the bottle from Magnus when he finishes it. He takes Izzy’s pacifier out, earning a whine, and replaces it with the warm bottle. She drinks it slowly and makes little sounds as she drinks. Raphael sits beside Alec, petting Izzy’s hair a little. She looks at Raphael and starts to poke his chest a bit, causing the vampire to hold her hand. Izzy hums happily as she finishes her bottle. Alec smiles at Raphael.

“You seem very happy by this.” “If im honest, I am. Isabelle is one of the very few people I feel close to and feel like I can trust. I like sharing this part of my life with her.” Magnus smiles and plays with Raphael’s hair. “Great to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Izzy and Raphael have a romantic relationship when they’re big and a sibling relationship when they’re little?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a large diaper messing

Izzy ended up aging up an hour later, being big for an hour before heading to the Institute to grab her things. She packs all of her belongings quickly and texts Alec so that he can come help her. A portal opens in her bedroom and Alec comes out with Raphael, each grabbing multiple boxes. She grabs her last few bags and follows them, letting the portal close behind her. She was grateful that no one went looking for her, the dress she’s wearing does not hide her diaper whatsoever. Izzy hasn’t taken it off yet since her stomach is still bothering her horribly. She starts to unpack her things in what Magnus said was her room now and gets into a rhythm.

Raphael heads to the hotel to get his things from his room, glad that Magnus had a room ready for him as well and provided him with portals since the sun was still up. He gathers the last of his things and enters his new room, which Magnus made sure had no windows. Raphael grins to himself as he starts to set up a few things, tossing his blazer to the side carefully.

“Isabelle! Raphael! Take a break from redecorating and come eat something!” Magnus’s voice rings through the loft. Izzy comes out and just grabs water as Raphael grabs a glass of blood. Alec raises an eyebrow at his sister.

“Iz you should eat something.” “I don’t feel too great still. I’m not hungry.” Alec approaches Izzy and looks at her. “You want Magnus to see if he can help you out? You need to eat.” “The feeling will pass Alec I’ll be fine.” She takes a bite of his sandwich and drinks her water, going to the living room to talk to Raphael. Alec and Magnus share a look and shrug, heading back to the living room after her. Alec sits down on the couch and Izzy sits on his thighs, still talking to Raphael about him teaching her to cook like before.

“We can try later today, I don’t mind showing you what I know.” “Awesome! I’m looking forward to it.” Izzy smiles at Raphael, earning a grin in response. The female Lightwood starts to feel a harsh cramp in her stomach, alerting her of what’s about to happen. She gets off of Alec’s lap quickly and stands up, not bothering to pull her dress down to hide her diaper.

“I’ll be right back.” “Izzy sit, at least eat two more bites.” “In a minute!” Izzy starts walking away and before she’s out of sight, she freezes. She feels another cramp in her stomach and tries not to groan out loud. She tenses up a bit as she can feel three sets of eyes on her. One of her arms immediately clamps over her belly, her knees bending very slightly but not enough to notice the difference yet. Raphael stands up.

“Isabelle? Are you alright?” Izzy doesn’t respond as she feels the pressure that had been built up disappear. She feels a large and long fart escape, glad that they couldn’t hear it but is sure that they can smell it. She whines once as she feels her stomach tighten even more, knowing that she won’t be able to move.

“Iz?” Alec’s voice is filled with concern. “I-I...” She grunts once, feeling an immense amount of pressure build up fast in her intestine. Izzy ends up just shutting her eyes and pushing a little, knowing that there’s no way to avoid it at this point. She opens her legs a bit more and just lets it all out, feeling the poop making its way out anyways.

She shutters as a large and mostly liquid mess fills the back of her diaper, darkening the appearance and making it sag significantly. She knows there’s still more but she can already feel that she’s filled the diaper to at least half capacity. She whines again and pushes once more, this time with a bit of difficulty. Both of her arms are putting pressure on her belly as she pushes out the rest of it into her diaper, more solid than the previous one. Izzy ends up having to adjust her stance, opening her legs so the mess doesn’t stick to her skin more than it already has. She feels that it has spread to her crotch a little and hates the feeling. The warm mess filled her diaper completely, making it go nearly to the waistband. Izzy feels a hand on her shoulder and she doesn’t look right away, wanting to cry from how mortified she is that she just pooped herself in front of her brother and two other men.

“Isabelle it’s alright, do you feel any better at least?” Izzy opens her tear filled dark eyes to see Raphael beside her. He gives her a sympathetic smile and she feels tears run down her face. Raphael pulls her close, pressing her face to his chest. She hugs him tightly and sobs a bit, not wanting to face anyone. Raphael pets Izzy’s hair and looks at Magnus.

“Isabelle? If you would prefer I can use my magic to just get rid of it all?” Izzy shakes her head. Raphael looks down at her. “What if I helped you clean up and started a bath up for you? Used to help me when I was little and I used to have accidents.” Izzy looks up at him and nods, liking the suggestion. Alec kisses her head and goes to start the bath, Magnus giving him some things to put on the floor for Raphael. The vampire takes her into the bathroom and takes the full diaper off first, knowing that if she lied down with it on she would hate it. He has her lie down on the floor and uses wipes to clean her up. She then steps onto the warm bath water afterwards, relaxing instantly.

“Feels nice?” “Mhm... Thanks, Raphael.” “No problem.” He rolls up his sleeves and starts washing her hair, massaging Izzy’s scalp. The shadowhunter leans back and sighs, loving the feeling. He then washes her shoulders, letting her do her chest and more private areas. After she’s clean, she just sits in the water for a little bit. Raphael starts to massage her shoulders, helping relieve some of the tension that was built up in her body. She relaxes and melts under his touch. He puts a towel on the toilet twenty minutes later and gets up, turning his back so he can get out and dry off. Izzy wraps the towel around her body and hugs Raphael from behind.

“Thanks again, Raph. You know, the only person who ever treated me with that much care and everything was Alec. It means a lot to me, you feel like family to me at this point. Thank you.” Raphael turns and hugs her, not caring that she’s in only the towel and still wet. “I see you as the sister that I miss everyday. No need to ever thank me for helping you.” He has a look in his eyes, he needs to age down soon. She smiles at him.

“If you need to be little, I’m here for you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Izzy rushes to get dressed as Raphael goes over to Magnus, thumb partially in his mouth. The warlock collects the boy in his lap and kisses his head. Alec smiles and pets Raphael’s hair as Izzy comes back in wearing a T-shirt and sweats, kissing Alec on the cheek. The oldest Lightwood smiles and pulls her into his arms, feeling something that he didn’t expect.

“A pull-up?” “Yeah, leftover from when I was with Meliorn. My stomach still feels a bit iffy but I didn’t feel like asking for help with a diaper, plus I know if I need to I can make it. I’m a big girl.” “Alright, Izzy. Let us know if anything, okay?” “Okay. Thanks for not laughing at my blowout.” “Why would I laugh? Not like you wanted to shit yourself.” “Language, Alexander.” “Sorry, Mags. You’re okay now, right Iz?” “Yeah, Raph helped a lot.” Izzy hears Alec’s phone go off and grabs it for him, offering it to her big brother. He raises an eyebrow and starts the conversation Magnus snaps Raphael into something more comfortable. Izzy runs her fingers gently through Raphael’s hair, earning happy sighs from the baby vampire.

“Hey Jace what’s up?... Let me ask Mags. Hey babe? Simon and Jace are asking if they can come over, daylighter wants to apologize to Raph and he’s feeling little too.” “I don’t see why not.” “What time?... Okay sounds good... Bye.” Alec hangs up his phone and hands it to Izzy so she can put it on the table beside her.

“They’re on their way now.” “Alright.” Raphael reaches out and holds Izzy’s hand, she smiles and strokes his knuckles with her thumb. Magnus smiles and hands him over to her, Alec activating a strength rune so she can hold him easily. She sits on the couch, her ‘brother’ in her lap as she cuddles him. Alec and Magnus get things ready so that Simon and Jace can be comfortable immediately. Izzy kisses the baby vampire’s nose and he giggles as two new voices enter the loft. Raphael sees Simon and hides his face in Izzy’s neck. Jace raises an eyebrow.

“Iz?” “I’ll explain later. Raph sweetie it’s okay.” Raphael peeks his face put to see Simon sit next to Izzy. “I sowwy I was a meanie. Fwiends?” “Yeah, juss no be meanie gain.” “Pwomiss!” Raphael lets go of Izzy to hug Simon, making her smile. Jace helps Izzy get the boys on the floor when he notices the pull-up sticking out of the back of her pants. He pulls the waistband of the padded garment up, making Izzy gasp and push him. She fails to pull her shirt down and turns to face Jace, face bright red. Jace doesn’t see the tears brimming her dark eyes and laughs a bit.

“So that’s your involvement.” Alec and Magnus walk in to see Jace laughing a bit and Izzy looking like she’s about to cry. Raphael hears her sniffle once and looks up, grabbing her hand right away. 

“No cwy sissy! No be sad!” Raphael glares at Jace. “No be meanie! Bad! Say you sowwy!” Jace looks and sees that Izzy started crying. He immediately feels guilty and stands up to hug Izzy. Raphael pushes him a bit, wrapping his arms around Izzy’s waist as he sits on his knees.

“Iz I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just joking around I didn’t even notice that what I said hurt you. Can you forgive me?” “Yeah. Sorry I’m so sensitive.” “Don’t be.” Izzy kneels down and hugs Raphael. “Thank you for sticking up for me, Raph.” Raphael kisses his cheek and she kisses his. Magnus and Alec walk over to the Littles on the floor and Jace on the couch. Alec sits beside his parabatai and Magnus sits beside him. Magnus reaches over and fixes Izzy’s clothes so that her pull-up is no longer showing.

“So what happened before?” “I was teasing Izzy about the pull-up without thinking. So she’s a Little?” “Mhm. Meliorn was her daddy before they broke up. Her headspace is about as young as Raphael’s, she wears diapers and everything. She’s not feeling great so she put that on as a precaution. Mags and I have taken her in and Raphael sees her as a sister now.” Jace nods and relaxes at how Raphael and Simon are playing together calmly. Izzy sits with the boys and helps keep the peace.

Simon takes his pacifier out of his own mouth and puts it into Raphael’s when he sees him suck on his thumb. Raphael tilts his head in confusion and looks at Simon, smiling around the bright blue pacifier.

“My daddy say sucking thumbs is yucky. I no need it now.” “Fanks, Si.” “Mhm!” Both boys hug, making the others in the room smile. Izzy leans back and lets Alec braid her hair, loving the feeling of his long fingers going through her long black hair. She lets out a content sigh as Raphael and Simon keep playing with blocks and toy cars. Raphael keeps building structures, Simon knocks them over with his cars. The loft fills with the boys’ laughter and Alec relaxes against Magnus. Izzy plays with her braid and plays with the boys when they ask her to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I’m planning chapter 13 already!

After an hour of playing, Izzy squirms a bit. She uses Alec as support to stand and walks straight to the restroom. Right as she closes the door, she lets out a quiet gasp. Simon hears her and looks at the adults.

“I fink Izzy had a accident!” Magnus gets up to check on her while Raphael keeps drinking his bottle of blood provided by Alec. Jace starts playing with Simon so that Izzy can be fully tended to. 

Magnus sees Izzy standing in the bathroom, staring down at her socks. He knocks on the doorframe and she looks up at him, tears in her dark eyes. Her sweats look undamaged, but there’s a very obvious bulge and sag in the front. Magnus offers her a sweet smile and steps forward.

“Need help, princess?” “I thought I could make it... I’m sorry...” He can tell that she’s fighting headspace. He walks over and pets her hair. “It’s alright, Isabelle. Accidents happen and you’re just a baby girl anyways. We should have checked in on you more.” She drops into her headspace and looks at Magnus with very teary eyes. She reaches her arms to him and Magnus hugs her close, checking if her pull-up is only wet or if it’s messy as well. He notices that she only wet it and sighs in relief, not willing to change that yet. He kisses her head and goes to pull down her sweats. He examines the soaked pull-up and tears it off, having her sit on the toilet just in case.

“I sowwy papa...” “Shh it’s alright.” He smiles at her calling him papa. “I’m going to go gather what we need for you okay? Can you wait here on the potty for papa?” Izzy nods, putting her thumb in her mouth for comfort. Magnus smiles and heads to Izzy’s room. Alec raises an eyebrow and Magnus taps his own forehead, silently telling him that she’s Little. Alec nods and focuses on the other two Littles along with his parabatai. Magnus returns to the restroom with a diaper and onesie, helping Izzy change into it. Once she’s fully changed, Magnus places a pacifier between her lips. Izzy takes it out to talk to Magnus.

“Fink daddy mad? No wan him be mad...” “Papa promises that daddy won’t be mad.” “Fank you papa.” Izzy puts her pacifier back in and wraps her arms around his neck, letting him place her on his hip. He walks out to the living room with her in his arms and smiles as Alec grins at them. Magnus gives Izzy to Alec and smiles at Raphael. Izzy turns to Alec and looks sad.

“What’s wrong, honey?” “Sowwy daddy... I no mean haf acciden...” Alec smiles a bit at hearing her call him daddy. He kisses her nose. “Don’t apologize for that, accidents happen. Want to play with your brother and Simon?” She nods and Alec puts her on the floor. Raphael hands her one of his toys and she plays with the boys. Jace just watches and smiles.

“That’s really cute.” “Jealous?” “Maybe a little. You have two adorable baby Littles and all I have is Simon.” “Simon’s kinda cute too.” “But yours are cuter.” The three Littles are too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice what’s going on around them. Raphael and Izzy stack more towers and Simon knocks them all down, all three laughing like crazy. Raphael crawls over to Magnus and smiles at him.

“Papa, up?” “How could I say no to that face?” Magnus lifts Raphael onto his lap and hugs him close. Jace smiles at the vampire baby. Raphael turns and smiles back, poking Jace in his forehead. Jace laughs a bit and smiles before turning back to the other two on the floor, wanting to make sure that Simon isn’t too tough with Izzy. Jace can’t help but chuckle at watching Simon teaching Izzy the ‘proper way’ to push a toy car. The Little shadowhunter crawls up to her papa and her brother and takes her pacifier out.

“Raphy pway?” “Yeah! Down, pwease?” “Of course, mijo.” Magnus puts Raphael down on the floor and lets him crawl to his sister and friend. Izzy hugs him and both babies look at the older Little. He grins and looks around the room, seeing that they’re alone.

“We should play hide and seek!” “Otay! Who it?” “Our daddies!” Given that Jace and Magnus went to go get snacks for the Littles and Alec had to take a call, the three of them could go hide without any of the adults knowing where they went. Raph and Izzy didn’t think anything of it and decided to listen to Simon, each of them hiding in different places around Magnus’s loft.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec returns to the living room from the balcony, only to find it empty. He looks around and sees Magnus and Jace walk in. His eyebrows reach his hairline when he sees that there are no Littles in sight. 

“Uh, Mags? Where are Raph, Izzy, and Simon?” “I have no idea...” “We just went to the kitchen...” “By the angel... We have two babies and a toddler in the loft without any supervision and one of our babies is more vulnerable! What if Isabelle gets hurt?! What if Raphael opens a curtain or something without meaning to and gets hurt by the sunlight?! What if-“ “Magnus, calm down. We’ll find them. Try to relax and see if you can find them.” Alec tries to get Magnus to relax while Jace tries to think of where Simon could be. 

The three Littles are completely oblivious to the sheer panic going on with one of their daddies, each of them hiding. Izzy and Raphael are hiding together in their nursery and Simon is hiding in Magnus and Alec’s bedroom. The two babies giggle quietly in the closet of the dark room while Simon giggles under the bed. 

“Deep breaths, babe. There we go, that’s it.” “Alexander, we need to find them now.” “We will. Do you want to try tracking them or just search the loft first?” “Search each room, I don’t think tracking is necessary. I know they didn’t leave the loft altogether.” The three caregivers split up to look in different rooms. Jace searches Raphael’s bedroom, Alec searches Izzy’s room, and Magnus searches his office. When all three come up empty, Magnus gets more anxious to find them. Jace next checks the guest rooms while Magnus checks the bathrooms. Alec enters the master bedroom and hears a giggle immediately. He listens closely, hearing it come from under the bed. Alec kneels down and lifts the covers, causing Simon to squeal a bit.

“Found me!” “Yeah I did, kiddo. What are you doing?” “Hide an seek with the babies.” “Do you know where they hid?” “No. We splitted up!” “Ah. Next time you guys wanna play this, can you let us know? That was scary when we saw you three were gone.” “Okay, uncle Alec!” The shadowhunter grins and carries the toddler to the living room. Jace sighs in relief when he sees a giggly Simon and Magnus loses a bit of tension.

“I scare you, daddy?” “Yeah you did, buddy.” “Sorry daddy. Sorry uncle Alec an Uncle Magnus. We just playing hide an seek.” “It’s alright, angel.” Jace takes Simon while the other two keep looking, both ending up at the nursery. Once Magnus opens the door, he feels relieved to hear two little giggles. Alec opens the closet door to reveal two giggly babies. Alec picks up Izzy while Magnus holds Raph, taking them both to the living room. All three Littles are sat down on the couch, their daddies looking down at them. Alec speaks up once he has their attention. 

“Alright, now we know you three were playing and having fun but you’re in trouble. No going anywhere without telling us, okay?” He gets three sad nods in reply. “Now, since you three meant no harm, you have to apologize to the three of us and give lots of hugs so that you’re not in trouble anymore. That sound fair?” Again, three nods. Simon hugs Jace and apologizes again. Izzy and Raph both reach out for their daddy and papa, both men granting their little wishes.

“Sowwy, papa an daddy. Izzy sowwy too, she no wanna talk.” Izzy nods against Alec’s neck along with what Raph says, feeling nonverbal. “We forgive you both. Hiding without telling us scared Papa really bad.” “No hide ‘gain, papa.” “You can hide and play again, just tell us first. Okay, mijo?” “Otay.” “Izzy? That sound fair?” “Mhm...” The shadowhunter little yawns against Alec’s neck, making the caregivers laugh a bit. Alec kisses the side of her head and shifts her carefully.

“I think this one needs a change and a nap. How are the other boys looking?” “Raph looks pretty tired as well. Jace?” “Simon could probably use a nap too. I’m gonna go ahead and take him home so that you two can devote your time to those two. See you four soon.” “Bye, Jace and Simon.” “C’mon angel, you need a nap.” “No fank you.” “That wasn’t a suggestion.” Izzy whines and Alec walks back to the nursery, Magnus trailing behind. The warlock summons up a bottle of blood for Raph and another of milk for Izzy as they reach the room. Magnus immediately starts feeding Raph as Alec changes a fussy Izzy.

“I know you’re sleepy, sweetheart. Let’s get this icky wet thing off and have you lie down, okay?” Izzy only whines again, but doesn’t move anymore or cause Alec issues. He smiles and kisses her forehead before taping a new diaper around her waist. Magnus gestures to the bottle as Raph finishes, the warlock afterwards putting the vampire in his crib. Alec feeds Izzy, who drinks her bottle greedily, and places her down in her crib when she’s finished. Both Littles are out within a few minutes, making both caregivers smile. Alec and Magnus leave the room so they can nap for a couple hours, ready to spend a bit of alone time while they can.

“I must say, Alexander. You are quite the natural at this. I don’t think either of them could have asked for a better daddy.” “You think so? I hope the other two agree as well.” “They do agree, trust me. What if you and I took advantage of this nap time and got some rest as well?” “Sounds like a great idea.” They share a quick and sweet kiss before heading to their bedroom. Magnus and Alec both strip off their shirts and lie down beside each other, asleep in minutes within each other’s embrace.

A couple hours later, Raph wakes up in his crib. He stretches and hears movement near him, Izzy’s up too it looks like. Raph gets himself out of his crib and opens Izzy’s for her. 

“Iz! Wanna go see daddies?” Izzy squeals and nods. Raph helps her out of the crib and holds her hand given that he’s more stable on his feet than her and can keep her upright. They both walk to the master bedroom and smile at each other when their daddies are still lying there asleep. Raph gestures for Izzy to be quiet as they approach the bed. The vampire helps the shadowhunter onto the bed carefully, knowing she won’t be able to jump like he does. Once she’s stable, Raph jumps onto the bed and starts laughing as him and Izzy crawl all over their caregivers.

Magnus and Alec are startled awake by two giggly bodies, making them both laugh. They both share a look before cuddling the Littles close, Raph on top of Alec while Izzy is on top of Magnus. The warlock checks his little girl’s diaper and stands up with her.

“I’m going to change her, why don’t you two go set up a movie for us to watch for a family movie night tonight?” “Sounds good, babe. Let’s go, Raph. Let’s choose a movie so you and your baby sister can watch one before dinner.” “Kay, daddy!” Raph gets off of Alec and pulls the shadowhunter’s hand towards the living room. Magnus smiles at them and takes Izzy to the shared nursery to get her comfortable for the night.

And none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
